


He's ready for trouble and so am I

by myspacebox



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, M/M, Pole Dancing, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myspacebox/pseuds/myspacebox
Summary: One night Akaashi's dragged by Kuroo and Bokuto to a strip club where he meets a boy with mesmerizing cat eyes.





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there again, buddies!
> 
> I was inspired to write this fic when I was listening a song last night and... that's pretty much all I have to say for now so...  
> I hope you enjoy reading it!

* * *

Those cat eyes devoured my soul the instant I went into that club full of neon lights and eccentrical patterns, eccentrical as every client and worker there.

I thought that as soon as I set a foot in that den I'd feel the immediate desire to go back home, after all, going there was all idea of that stupid pair I had as best friends and coming from them I couldn't expect anything good to happen, or at least it had been that way until then but that time... that time would be different, an exception, and later I'd have to remind myself to thank them for taking me to the strip club that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this part is too short but don't worry, I've written 3 chapters already so I'll be updating soon~
> 
> Ps: as I told you last time, if anybody wants to read the Spanish version of it you can send me a message and I'd gladly give you the link for it


	2. The cat-eyed boy

* * *

 

“For the last time, no.  I won’t go”.

With an impassive face and his arms crossed, Akaashi looked at his friends who, at such late hours of the night and half drunk, had decided to pound on his door with the _awesome_ idea of taking him to a strip club which they casually found while on their night adventures that time. But with that answer Akaashi was more than sure that neither Kuroo nor Bokuto will give up till they got a yes from him as an answer, so that was why, minutes later, both were walking out the door with him, still in his work suit, to _Neko’s lust._

The walk didn’t take long and, when they arrived, the crazy atmosphere of the bar welcomed them with open arms. Kuroo was the first to go in, followed by Bokuto, and while they filled the needed paperwork and were given a table, Akaashi seemed not to be able to cross the entrance, where he locked eyes with a skinny boy, with cat-like and curious eyes that observed him in the middle of the crowd.

“Akaashi, hey, Akaashi”

Sadly, Bokuto’s voice took him out of his trance and, when he wanted to find the boy amongst all the people there he was nowhere to be seen. Sighing, he followed his friends to their table, one, to his liking, too close to the stage.

The place wasn’t bad at all, it could almost look cozy if it wasn’t for all those too bright lights and the loud music that filled it. They were having a good time and alcohol helped time go by faster but, five performances later, Akaashi started to get bored and feel out of place, unlike Bokuto and Kuroo, who seemed to be having the night of their lives between cheers for the dancers and fleeting, vodka flavoured kisses which the younger didn’t fail to notice.

When he was gonna go home and was just about to say goodbye, the music changed and the new dancer was welcomed by some guitar chords and a single red light focus on him, while the rest of lights had been dimmed or switched off.

It was him.

It was his cat-eyed boy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you go. The first chapter.  
> I hope you enjoyed it and if you did, please, tell me 'cause it would make me really happy :3
> 
> Coming soon... The second chapter. What will Akaashi's reaction be??? Who knows, who knows~


	3. He's ready for trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma the pole dancer makes his first official appearance.

* * *

[This is the song Kenma's dancing to.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zQ7TZzS8Tbc)

* * *

 

When I realised it was him the one on the stage and about to start his performance, everything around me no longer mattered. I only heard the music, every other sound just a distant noise, and my eyes could only see him, everything else was a blur around us. You can call me crazy but when he started dancing I felt as if his body moved for me and, as that was happening, I noticed that, among all the people there, his eyes focused only on me.

 

Graceful and elegant, the boy walked with a carefree attitude until he reached the center of the stage, where a single horizontal bar was waiting for him. Such was the delicacy with which his fingers rested on the pole that I felt envious of it and wanted to be in its place. It was ridiculous how he was making me feel. His hips moving with ease and absolutely no shame, his fingers caressing the pole and his legs and body tangling in it to, a moment later, be suspended in the air, then spinning and finally sliding until reaching the floor doing a split with his legs completely open.

With the last few verses of the song, he walked to a chair that at some point, I don't know when, someone of the staff had placed in front of the stage. Then, he turned around, his back facing the audience, and straddled the chair. He turned his head just enough to look at us over the shoulder with a fierce and arrogant attitude and a smile matching on his lips.

 

The music stopped and with it the spell and, all at once, everything around me came to life again. The last thing I saw before realising what had happened was his skinny figure walking away and, before disappearing behind the backstage, he turned one last time and, once again, our eyes found each other.

 


End file.
